


Defying Gravity

by queergirlElle



Series: you & me forever [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bouldering, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Panic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlElle/pseuds/queergirlElle
Summary: It was a coincidence that Lena found herself in the bouldering arena and that her eyes fell on a very attractive woman.It wasn’t a coincidence that she went back there.No, that was gay panic.ORLena meets Alex in a bouldering arena and is entirely too gay for this shit.





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back! I got this idea while I was bouldering (surprise) and I just had to write it. This is just a quick fluffy one shot that I finally finished and edited after ages. Please Enjoy! :)

It had all been Sam’s fault. 

She was the one who decided to drag Lena out of her lab earlier than usual to get ice-cream with her and her daughter Ruby. Well, earlier than usual was probably the wrong term, but Lena was used to working until she was done, and finding a cure for cancer didn’t just happen overnight. Even if her boss had told her multiple times that they couldn’t afford to pay her all the hours of overtime, she loved her job and so staying a little longer was no problem for her.

But once she and Sam, who was working in a different department of the same company, had left the building, she realised how long it had been since the last time she saw the sun.

They took Sam’s car to pick up Ruby from her bouldering-kids training. Lena had to admit that she wasn’t entirely sure what that even meant. Ruby had way too many interests to keep track of them all.

When they walked into the huge hall, Lena didn’t know what to expect. What looked like an old fabric from the outside was filled with colourful artificial rocks on the inside. There were lots of people and loud music playing in the background.

Sam led her over to the side where a bunch of kids were gathered. They were all looking up and as Lena followed their lines of sight, her chin dropped to the floor. There, near the top of the rock was a woman just casually hanging on only one hand as if she was completely weightless.  
She explained something to the kids about getting the right grip but Lena could hardly listen. They way her arm muscles were pronounced made Lena’s mouth run dry. The woman finished her sentence with a smile and jumped down to the floor. 

(Her tank top said Gravity and Lena needed a second to realise the irony in it.)

“That’s it for today. Next time we’ll all try that together,” she said with a smile and made sure to give every kid a high five.

Lena let out the breath that she had no idea she’d been holding. Her face felt hot and she was probably blushing furiously. In that moment, Ruby spotted her mom and ran over to them.

“Hey sweetie! How was it?” Sam said and gave the girl a kiss on the head.

“So cool! I can do all the blue ones now!”

“Oh wow, that’s great. What do you say we go and get some ice cream?”

The girl cheered and ran off to get changed.

“And don’t worry we’ll get you some water,” Sam said as she turned back to Lena.

“What?”

A smug grin spread on Sam’s face, “You look quite thirsty.”

Lena’s cry of complaint was interrupted by another voice.

“Hey Sam. How are you?”

It was the woman again, walking over to them. She greeted them with a quick wave, showing that her hands were still covered in climbing chalk.

Lena could just stare at her with an open mouth. It was so unfair. How come that this woman wasn’t only incredibly strong and hot, no, she also had to be beautiful. Her cropped red hair was a little tousled, her cheeks flushed and her smile seemed like the most beautiful thing Lena had ever seen.

Then suddenly, the woman was looking at her expectantly.

“Sorry, what?”

“I asked for your name,” she answered with another huge smile thrown right at her. After a few seconds of silence, Sam jumped in.

“This is Lena. We work together and she’s also my best friend.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Alex,” the woman smiled and gave her another quick wave.

“I also just forced her out of the lab after she pulled another 24-hour shift. She usually talks more.”

Alex just commented that with a grin.

“I’ll go and look after Ruby. I’ll be right back,” and with that, and an encouraging pat on Lena’s back, Sam disappeared. 

This wasn’t good at all. Lena could feel her heart beat faster. She basically waited for Alex to make up an excuse to leave, but surprisingly she didn’t.

“A 24-hour shift, huh? Do you hate yourself or what?”

Lena chuckled softly and blushed a little more. “No, I mean sometimes, but no. I was just working on a project and once I’m getting into it it’s hard to stop.”

“Yeah, I definitely get that,” Alex smiled. “Good that you have Sam to pull you out.”

“I really wouldn’t know what to do without her sometimes.”

Lena smiled to herself. This was going so much better than expected. Who would’ve thought that she could actually talk to a pretty woman without making a complete fool out of herself?  
She cleared her throat and thought of something else to say.

“What you were doing back there looked pretty amazing. I could never hold myself like that.”

“Alex simply shrugged, “With a bit of training everybody can do that. Do you want to learn it?”

_Oh god, no_ Lena thought and started laughing. “Sure,” she said instead. It took her a second to register what she had said and she wanted to punch herself for it.

“That’s great! I’d be happy to give you a free lesson,” the redhead said with a smile.

Lena could’ve sworn that Alex was flirting with her, at least a little, but in that moment Sam and Ruby came back.

“Ready for ice-cream?” Sam asked with a mischievous smile.

Lena simply nodded and threw another hopeful glance at Alex.

“Let me give you my number so you can text me when you’re free.”

“Oh yeah sure,” Lena answered and quickly tipped the number Alex was dictating into her phone. After that Alex waved at them once again before she went back to climb another rock. Lena’s eyes lingered on her for a little while longer, before she followed Sam and Ruby out.

“I can’t believe it!” Sam shouted as soon as they were outside. “I leave you alone for five minutes and you score a date with her? Even though you couldn’t even say your name?”

Sam kept on rambling about Lena’s amazing abilities all the way to the café. Lena didn’t really feel like correcting her because that would only result in Sam making fun of her. As her best friend, Sam knew that Lena was afraid of heights, which, would most likely become a problem soon. So she kept quiet. She had already said enough dumb stuff today.

Even though Lena had her doubts about whether or not Alex’s offer had been genuine, she still decided to text her a few days later. Also, she didn’t know if Alex was interested in anything beyond going bouldering together. It was truly the worst.  
Lena really didn’t want to face her fears but also, she assumed that it was the only way to see Alex again. Unless she would ask Sam if she could pick Ruby up from her next practice but that seemed like a rather pathetic thing to do.

So, almost two weeks after their first meeting, Lena found herself back in the arena. After some time spent rummaging through her closet, she’d found some old sports clothes. It was almost embarrassing to think about how long she hadn’t needed those. 

Alex had told her to just go in and rent a pair of shoes and wait for her to find her. So that’s what she did. Well almost.

Lena walked around and looked at the different people climbing the different problems. Yes, she had done her homework and actually researched the common terms used in this apparently very popular sport.  
It turned out that less people than expected got seriously hurt doing this, which didn’t really reassure Lena, but it had been worth a try.

She walked around the hall until she spotted Alex’s familiar red hair in a corner. She was a few feet up already, standing on a very small ledge. There was a guy next to her, trying to give her tips on what to do next. But Alex seemed to have her own plan.  
Suddenly, she jumped in the air, letting go of the wall completely. She only barely missed the small handle and fell back down onto the soft crash pad.

She cursed before getting up again. Just then her eyes fell on Lena.

“Hey, you’re here!” she exclaimed happily and Lena could feel her heart warm in an instant.

“I know I’m a bit early, please don’t let me interrupt you.”

“Oh, no, I’ll have to try this again tomorrow anyway. I don’t have much power left for now,” she said and pushed her hair back, leaving smears of chalk on her forehead. “Enough power to teach you of course.”

And with that she smiled at Lena and led her over to another part of the arena where there were problems that looked easier to climb. Not easy at all, Lena noted, but easier.

“Your shirt is fitting,” Lena pointed out with a nod towards the gravity shirt Alex was wearing once again. She hoped that this was a good way to make conversation. She had no idea how professional or friendly their relationship was at this point.

“I’d hope so,” Alex answered with a grin. “It’s the team shirt. Gravity is the name of our arena.”

“Oh right,” Lena said dumbfoundedly. “God, I’m so stupid.” 

The last part of her sentence had been meant to be whispered but of course Alex heard her anyway and snorted loudly.

“Nah, you’re not.”

And for a moment Lena wanted to believe her but then Alex asked her if she was ready and she was reminded of her stupidity once again. Why had she ever said yes to this?

Alex started by showing her the right technique but all Lena could focus on were strong arms and a great butt. She felt bad for staring so blatantly but where else was she supposed to look? Alex was literally right in front of her, telling her to watch closely. So that’s what Lena did.

“And now it’s your turn,” Alex said with a grin and handed her the bag filled with climbing chalk.

Lena grabbed a handful, took a deep breath, and forced herself to start. She put her hands on the holds that Alex had pointed at and pulled herself up.

“Can I touch your leg?” Alex asked from behind her. Lena only hummed in confirmation and tried to brace herself before two warm hands wrapped around her ankle. 

“Try to place your foot like this, okay?” Alex said and let go. “It’s easier to balance your weight like that.”

Once again, Lena found herself unable to listen. It felt as if her skin was burning where Alex had touched her, even through her leggings. Quickly, she moved her foot one step higher, deciding to ignore the feeling. 

Lena was highly concentrated, trying to follow Alex’s advice as good as possible. After all she still wanted to make a good impression on her.

“And now you just pull yourself up and sit.” 

Well, that was easier said than done. Lena had made it to the top without looking down even once, but actually sitting on top seemed like too much.  
On the ground, Alex was still cheering her on so she took once last breath and pulled herself up. It wasn’t very gracefully, she probably looked like a stranded whale, but she still wanted to touch the rock with as many body parts as possible so lying seemed like a better option than sitting.

And that was all. She had done it! She had actually made it to the top! Lena couldn’t help the wide grin that spread on her face as she rolled to her backside. 

“Good job!” Alex yelled from the floor. “Now come back down the same way and then we’ll try it again on the other side.” 

The smile froze on Lena’s face. How did she not think of this? How did Lena Luthor certified genius not think that climbing up meant she would have to climb down again? Obviously, there weren’t any ladders or stairs that she could use.

Slowly, she sat up to look over the edge. She couldn’t even see Alex without leaning forwards and she couldn’t do that. Lena sucked in her breath and tried to stay calm.

“Lena?” Alex asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“I can’t,” she said, her voice shaking dangerously. “I can’t do this.” She couldn’t even look down without her stomach turning around.

“It’s just one foot under the other. You can do this!” Alex sounded actually worried, not annoyed or anything else.  
It didn’t make Lena feel better but it gave her a moment to breathe. She leaned forwards and tried to look at Alex again. The redhead seemed to be miles away even though she was standing right there.

“No, I can’t,” Lena whispered. Tears were stinging in her eyes and she hated herself for it.

“I’ll catch you if you fall. I’m right here.”

Lena took a few more deep breaths. She had to get out of here before someone else realised what was going on here. She didn’t need more people witnessing this embarrassing scene that was happening here.  
She slowly turned around and fished for the first step with her right foot.

“Ok, good job. The next one is a little to the left,” Alex guided her. She kept describing every single step until Lena was safely on the mat again.

Lena instantly wanted to lie down and kiss the floor, instead she angrily wiped the rest of the tears of her face and tried to smile. Her hands were shaking terribly and she couldn’t seem to make it stop. Alex took them into hers with a smile and held them close.

“You did so well,” Alex reassured her again with a smile. And somehow, she seemed to be genuine.

“This is so embarrassing,” Lena mumbled sadly and with fresh tears in her eyes. A couple was passing by them and giving her a weird look.

“Not at all. You’re scared of heights, that’s totally normal.”

Lena had to scoff a little. She had seen this coming from the very beginning. There was no sense in denying anything now.

“I only said yes, because I wanted to see you again.” The words slipped out before she could stop herself. “But I have no idea how to function around hot people and that’s how I ended up here.”

Alex, who was still holding her hands, looked at her curiously before she let out a small “oh.”

Lena quickly unwrapped her hands from Alex’s grip. That was it. Not being able to climb down a rock seemed like the smallest embarrassment of the day.

“Well, you could’ve just asked me out then. I would’ve said yes.”

For a few seconds, Lena stared at her without saying anything. Her eyes were wide open, observing Alex’s suddenly shy smile. 

Then slowly, she relaxed and let out a huff. “God, I’m so dumb.”

And of course, Alex just had to break into a loud laughter. Lena was about to apologize again, when the redhead pulled her in for a tight hug. 

“Nah, you’re cute,” she said into her neck, sending a warm shiver down Lena’s back. The brunette let out a light laughter.

And finally, her hands stopped shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! :)
> 
> A dear friend of mine did amazing artwork inspired by this story. Check it out here: https://twitter.com/ishipgaygirls/status/1329076256659230722


End file.
